The Devil Shinobi
by TheDevilExecutioner
Summary: After having Kurama extracted from him, Naruto finds himself at an unknown place. Where is he? World of devils, maybe? With a new world, knowlede, new friends, and maybe new enemies.
1. The Deadly Past

* * *

**I own nothing but the plot. :) **

* * *

A sharp sting made it's way at his neck. Slowly opening his eye, he sees blood, then groans at the sight. It's not blood, but instead the color of the sky. "Where am I?" he breathed out.

Struggling to sit up, a certain girl is looking at him. She looks like she's just a kid. She has red hair, having expressionless face. He blinks but to his surprise, the color of the sky was no longer red. It was blue. The girl dissappeard. Was he hallucinating?

_'I swear I saw a girl just now, didn't you Kurama?' _no response. Then it came all back to him. Kurama was taken away. He failed. They extracted the tailed beast, when he was captured by madara...and no one came to save him.

"A-achooo!" a loud sneeze came from a red-haired girl. She wipes the liquid in her nose, as a violet-eyed girl handed her tissues.

"Ara ara, are you cold Rias?" she asked worriedly, which was fake, because she's a sadist. Akeno is her name.

Rias sensed an energy she never felt before. It was dark. So did Akeno.

It only took a while before they heard screams. "Ah! You perverts!" three boys were running out of the girls locker room. _Sigh._ _It's them again._ Both watched as the girls chase the perverted trio.

* * *

**-Back to Naruto-**

He walks curiously, wondering why people look at him in such a way. Is it the way he walks? No, it's his appearance. Having three whisker marks on each side of his face is weird for them, alright? There's loud beeps of car, and smoke filling the air. _"What are these strange objects?" _

**"Beeeeeeep!"** He falls to the ground.

"Hey! Do you want to die or something?" a man shouted at him, clearly mad. "Kids these days.."

"S-sorry!"

He runs to an alley.

He is broken. Sad for all the things that happened. He couldn't keep his promise. He failed everyone. The leaf...and his friends. He felt like crying. There's no point anymore. But something tells him to continue his life. He remembers those words. "Don't die!"

**_'1 month later'_**

"Hey, hurry up!"

"In a sec sir!" he said as he served food.

All of those depressed thoughts, he left them. He motivated himself to stand up. Planning to enroll at kuoh academy, he decides to work at a ramen shop to support his needs. The owner lets him sleep in the basement.

He wanted to forget everything. But the past keeps coming back. He tried to forget those past. He wanted to completely left them, by making new friends and building a new life for himself. He wants peace once in a while. A part of him smiled, and a part of him cried. Mixed emotions, huh?

1 week before the class. It will be hard. He's a new student after all. He heared rumors about the school. Crazy things been going on, but hey, there's more crazy things happening in his own world. Not to mention he died because of 'the crazy things'.

Just keep it cool. Be nice to nice people. Be an asshole to assholes. Simple right? He thought. He is nervous and excited at the same time.

_'1 week later'_

"I can sense it again. The same energy." she whispered. Something isn't right. It _is _the same energy, "but less dark."

"Dark or less dark, It may be a threat. Keep an eye out." Rias said with venom in her voice.

"Hai, buchou."

He keeps looking at his uniform. _'Is this really what we have to wear? There not a single orange in it, dammit__.' _He moved on, and went inside the gate.

Rias widens her eyes. The same energy went past her. At the gate.

"Buchou..."

"Yeah, I know" so it was him.

Uncomfortable. One word to describe the situation. Almost everyone is looking at him. Like he's an alien or something. Why? Some girls gave him a shy smile. Others blush, but de didn't notice.

"Ok class, attention!" the students stop their gossiping. "We have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." everyone looked. A boy with blond hair, blue cerulean eyes, and three whisker marks on each side of his face. It makes him look like a cat or a fox.

A grin appeared. "Yo, Mina!" he waved his hand. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Call me Naruto, with no honorifics. I don't want to feel old, Dattebayo!" the students were dumbfounded. Ara ara, what confidence. The boys glare at him with jelousy. The girls look at him with admiration.

_'Naruto. That's his name.' _He's in the same class as me. This will make my job easier. The red hair thinks to herself.

"Argh! So what if he's blond?"

A lot of student look in his direction. Too loud.

"Seriously, what's with blondies getting all the girls?!" Issei tried to calm down.

Now he wants to bleach his own hair.

"It's not about being blond." the trio turned to see, none other than Rias-chan. Issei's jaw dropped. _'Don't tell me she likes him too?!'_

"He's has a positive energy." Rias smiled, and Issei gulped. Damn, she's...beautiful.

"What a day." Naruto mutters. _'Well I guess it's time to work. Ramen-chan!'_

After working at the shop, he lied down. His eyelids are drooping. He was tired. He looks at his hands. The past came back to life again.

_'Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Dad, Mom, everyone. I'm sorry. I'm not perfect. I love you all. Please forgive your orange hokage.' _a tear escaped his eye. He slowly falls asleep.

* * *

**Chapter Ends here!****Hey lol! I'm glad you're still here. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Sorry for grammatical errors. The number of times the word "new" was used creeps me out lol. Anyways thanks for reading this**


	2. Did I just die again?

* * *

**I own nothing but the plot. :)**

* * *

"Buchou, I don't see him anywhere." Rias just hums in response.

"Maybe he's not going to class?"

She shrugged. She motioned Akeno to stop waiting for the blond. This is just the second day of school. No time to be late.

**_'Prrrrnng'_**

Naruto shots up. He looks at the clock. _'Oh sh*t' _it's 7:30. Class starts at 7. Oh shit indeed.

He's doing everything in his life to be fast. This is just the second day. He's already late. This will be embarassing, and he knows it. All teachers are the same. Either give a punishment or will scold him in front of class.

There's no one in the halls. _'Did the class started already?' _well of course. He hurries to his class.

"Ahem. Sorry I'm late." he looks at the teacher with a forced smile.

"Very well. I'll let this past once, Naruto." _'Really? That's a first.'_ he took a sit beside Rias.

It was lunch. Issei is drunk of happiness. His friends look at him with confusion. Why is he so happy?

"I'm having a date." both his friends dropped their jaw. "With who?!" both asked at the same time.

"With Raynare-chan." his smile widened. Then it turns into a perverted grin. His friends talk about how 'unfair' it was. Turns out they will meet to have a date. Issei is one lucky bastard. Or is he?

Naruto is eating his lunch. Alone. A familliar red-hair sit beside him. He's confused. The girl opens her lunchbox and started to eat. Not paying any attention to him. He keeps looking at her.

"Naruto, right?" he just nods. "You don't seem to know anyone at here at all." _'Well, clearly. I'm still new here.'_ he snorted at his own thoughts. Rias noticed.

"Me and Akeno-chan here, decided to make friends with you. You know, so you don't feel left out." she said. Akeno is playing with her hair. She gave him a smile.

"Thanks?" he said, unsure of what to tell. _'Awkward'_

"There's still 5 mins before math class. So tell me." she comes closer. "What's your favorite food?"he now knows, this girl is dangerous. He decides to answer anyway, as a certain food came to his mind.

"I love Ramen-chan!" he shouts happily. Like a little child. He came back to his senses_. _He literally said 'Ramen-chan', surprising himself more. _'Now, isn't that embarassing?' _

Akeno hold back her laughter. The scene is too much.

Rias broke the awkwardness. " I can cook ramen for you. I'm a good cook." she said. Naruto smiled in response. The three of them hurried to class.

Issei is getting ready for his 'date'. His friends started to cry. They are both proud and jelous of him.

"One step closer to being the harem king!" he said dramatically.

"Goodluck! Don't forget us when you become the harem king!" both cried as they hugged each other.

Issei felt confident. _'Nevous? A little' _this is his first time on a date. He hopes it will go well.

* * *

**-Back to Naruto-**

Spending time with Rias-chan and Akeno, fills the void in his heart. He made two new friends. Even if it's not enough to fill it, atleast he have somebody.

He smiles as he breathed slowly. When peace found it's way to him, it comes back. Why can't he forget what happened? What happened already happened. Nothing can change the fact that he's dead. But surprisingly alive, in this world.

_'I shouldn't think about this. I still have work to do' _he hurriedly changed to his work uniform.

"Alright! I'm working all out today!" the customers heard a confident voice, below the floor.

He puts up his smile. Serving ramen to everyone.

"Working hours is over, Naruto." the owner called. "Great job."

"Alright! Time to buy my favorite ice cream!" the owner just shook his head. _'What a child. He reminds me of my grandson.'_

He's walking into the busy streets, which was weird. Because there's not a single person out there. It bothered him. _'Where did everyone go?'_

From a distance, he heard a scream. That voice. _'Issei?' _he gritted his teeth. He follows the voice of the scream.

"R-r-raynare-chan! Why?!" Issei cried, holding onto his bleeding shoulder. Raynare pouted her lips.

"Aw, sorry Issei-kun." she said. Moving closer. "You have something you shouldn't have. So now you'll have to die." she laughs.

"N-no please!"

Raynare didn't listen to him. She grabs his shirt. She tossed him forward with an unhumanly strength. She launched forward aiming her claw at his heart. A certain blond appeared as he caught Issei's back. Raynare's claw pierced through Issei's heart.

_'I c-can't feel anything.'_ blood dripped at the side of the blond's mouth.

_'__What happened?'_ Issei dropped to the floor. So did he. He coughs blood. Then he saw it. A hole in his chest, as he can't even cry out, because of pain. He can't believe it.

"Aren't you Naruto-kun?" she looks at the blond. Naruto feels his breathing deepened as he clutch for air. He glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. You were here at the wrong time, and at the wrong place." she chuckles. She leaves the two. Issei is dead.

_'Am I going to die? Did I just die again?' _he can't feel anything. He slowly closed his eyes.

What a tragedy.

* * *

**Chapter ends here!****Yo lol! I hope you're enjoying so far. Sorry again for grammatical errors. Gotta love anime lol.**


	3. Book of shinobi

* * *

**I own nothing but the plot. :)**

* * *

He opens his eyes. There's the red hair again. He was thinking the figure will disappear like last time, but it didn't.

"Naruto-kun." she waves her hand. _'Rias-chan?'_

"Rias-chan, why are you here?" he asked. He rubs his eyes and tries to stand.

Rias shook her head. Trying to tell him to stay down. The blond just nods. He remembered what happened and started to fire questions at her.

"Rias-chan where is Issei?!" he shouts. "Is he ok?!" Rias tried to calm him down. "Did I die? I did, right?!" he just won't stop. "How am I still alive? She pierced her claw through me?!" Rias had enough.

"Shut it!" Naruto instantly did.

"You didn't die. She pierced through, but it's just below your shoulder." _'Wait I didn't die?' _"Kind of weird. I saw everything, and your wound heals by itself." she says in confusion.

_'Heals by itself? That's bullsh*it. Kurama is extracted from me! How?' _

"Is Issei still alive?"

"Yes." she lied. Not completely. He did die, but he turned into a devil. So not all was totally a lie.

He was relieved. His not-so innocent classmate survived. Must be a miracle.

**'4 hours later'**

He can't sleep. 4 hours earlier, he asked Rias what happened to Raynare. She crossed her arms. He frowns after learning that she escaped.

_'I can't believe how I survived that. Kurama, you're not there, aren't you?' _no response. He knows Kurama is taken from him. But he had to make sure. Surely he have nice stamina. Kurama does the healing, so it's weird.

He just can't understand this world.

_'Pierced below the chest, huh?' _that reminds him a certain friend. Sasuke. He also did the same thing, using the chidori.

_'I already have a scar below my shoulder. Does that mean I have double scar?'_

He wanted to think deeply, but he's tired now. Now that he think about it, he hasn't been training in a long time. It's Saturday tomorrow. Great timing.

He went to train in some kind of forest. Cleary Kurama is extracted from him, but that doesn't mean he's weak. He's Naruto, alright?

_'Alright, time to get started.' _"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" the clone looked perfectly normal. He started to create a regular rasengan. Something is strange. The rasengan is not even at the right size. The clone had enough and suddenly disappeared. He looks at the rasengan he made. His face slowly dropped.

The rasengan is the size of a pebble.

_'Maybe it's small but have more power?' _it _is_ small. He wants to test it. He positioned himself in front of a tree to try his 'new' rasengan.

"Raseng-" that's not right. He tries again. "Mini-rasengan!" he shooved his palm into the tree. It created a small hole. I mean it did damage. But very,_ very_, little damage.

_'What's wrong with this world?!'_ he's annoyed.

A red-hair was watching him from the shadows. She smirked, as she remembered the book of shinobi she read. She knows he's a ninja. His energy is enough to make her know it. Devils affect his chakra power, since he's in their world. He did create a shadow clone with no problem. But this world affects the chakra from the outside and not on the inside.

Rasengan for example. You have to release chakra from your palm. As he releases chakra, the devil energy will affect his power, slowing down the process of creating a rasengan. Same with rasenshuriken and other techniques that involves releasing chakra. As for the shadow clone, he divides his chakra for each bunshin, so the chakra stays inside his bunshin and not really a problem as of now.

This is just great.

Even his chakra is affected by devils. This will be a disadvantage since his techniques involves releasing a chakra.

_'What about sage mode?' _he quickly sits still to gather nature energy.

Rias is still watching. She's wondering why he suddenly stopped moving, while in that position. _'Is he medidating?'_

His eye pupils changed in a weird shape. He feels nature energy flowing inside him. A perfect sage transformation. Atleast he can still use it.

A grin appeared at her face. She saw what happened to Naruto's eyes. This is just interesting. Naruto. I think I need to know more about him. His powers. His story. What he wants.

Now she sounds creepy.

A drop of water fall. It's raining.

"Dammit. Why did it have to rain?" she muttered. She doesn't want to be sick, so it's time to go home. She reminded herself to bring an umbrella next time.

She looks at the blond, who is now staring at the sky. She felt worried.

He can't believe this world affects chakra. Why did it have to be chakra out of everything else. "This is so unreal." he puts his hand at his forehead.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" he turns around to see Rias with. She is smiling at him.

"You'll catch a cold here. Come with me. I have a secret place in this area to stay." she waved her hand.

Naruto runs to her and caress the top of her head. Rias growled at him for that. But a slight blush appeared on her face. He didn't expect the blond to do that.

"Well, what do you know? You can be useful sometimes!" he says with a teasing grin.

She slapped his hand away. "J-just come with me." she huffed. Naruto is still laughing at her actions.

They made their way to the 'place'.

* * *

**Chapter ends here!**

**Some reviews are 'harsh' in my first fanfic lol! But I guess that's how it is.** **Sorry for my mistakes, I'm not perfect. This is my 'first'. If you don't like it, just review. I can deal with it, Dattebayo! **


End file.
